Like You Never Left
by cookie-dough
Summary: What if everything you thought you knew, was a lie?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Like You Never Left

Author: Mel

Rating: T

Disclaimer: As always, One Tree Hill and its characters are property of their rightful owners. I just like to borrow them to act out my own storylines.

History: All you need to know at this point is, Dan is no longer involved with either of his sons. He was around for a while, and tried to stop Lucas and Nathan becoming close, but after he realised that would never happen, he left Tree Hill. Jake came back, and he and Peyton are a couple, raising Jenny, although I don't know how much they will be involved in this story. The rest will be explained in later chapters, so don't worry if you have questions after this chapter.

Chapter One

Lucas Scott stood in front of the mirror, hopelessly fiddling with his crumpled white bow tie. This was the last thing he needed, staring at his reflection, he took in his appearance. Black suit, crisp white shirt and gold waistcoat adorned his tall frame, and his blonde hair was messy in a way that could only be stylish. Taking in the hotel room behind him, he noticed there were still remnants of last night's celebration. The door to the mini bar stood halfway open, little did this matter as it now stood empty, as miniature bottles were carelessly lying on the dresser top, their lids discarded, their contents long gone. After several attempts at his bow tie, he threw his hands in the air with resignation, catching his brother's attention. Nathan was busy attaching his cufflinks to his shirt, as Lucas' outburst distracted him.

"Dude, you've been at that thing for like twenty minutes." He smiled, as he approached his brother.

"It's not my fault they make these things so damn complicated." He stood up straight as Nathan reached for the bow tie, and began to tie it.

Nathan smiled, and looked up at his brother. "This really should be the other way around you know, you are the older brother."

Lucas took in his brother's relaxed appearance. "Why are you so calm? It's a big day."

"You're the older brother, I'm the smarter brother. I know when something is completely out of my hands. So I figure, why worry about what you can't change."

Nathan made a final adjustment to the bow tie, and stepped back admiring his handy work.

"Done."

Lucas turned back to the mirror, and moved the tie slightly to the right. It was a way to annoy Nathan, and his brother knew it.

"Now it's done. And you're not the smarter brother, if you were you would know that I am."

Nathan began pinning the yellow rose to his jacket, as he nodded sarcastically along with his brother.

"It's cool man, I can take it."

Lucas buttoned his jacket, as he took one final look in the mirror. Nathan patted him on the shoulder.

"I guess we should get going. You ready?" Lucas asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Lucas and Nathan stood side by side at the alter. Everything was ready, the guest were seated, the best man was present, the rings were safely tucked away in an inside pocket; now all that was left, was the bride.

The music began, and the guest stood from their seats, causing both Lucas and Nathan, to look towards the end of the isle. A little girl no older than seven, walked down the isle in a light yellow flower girl dress, dropping rose petals as she went. Jake, who stood beside the two brother's at the alter, smiled proudly at his daughter Jenny, as she reached the end of the isle and took a seat beside Karen and Deb. Lucas and Nathan smiled down at their mothers, happy that Dan Scott was nowhere in sight. Next down the isle was Peyton, she beamed happily when she spotted Jake, who was amazed by how beautiful she looked in her light yellow maid of honour gown. She stopped at the alter, smiling across at the three men. Turning for a final time, they watched as the bride began her walk, accompanied by her father. She smiled as she looked up at her future husband, as everyone began gasping at how beautiful she looked. Her white bodice top gown trailed behind her, as she walked over the rose petals. Her hair hung in loose curls that cascaded down her shoulders, her veil held in place, with a simple silver tiara. As they stopped at the alter, her father kissed her cheek and placed her hand in her future husband's.

"Today we celebrate the union of Lucas and Brooke."

* * *

The wedding reception was now in full swing. Guests milled about the enormous room of the expensive country hotel that was hosting the event. Lavishly decorated, tables were dressed in white linen table cloths, scattered with yellow rose petals, and candles stood amongst the flower arrangements, casting an intimate glow over the guest that sat around them. Children ran around on the dance floor, as parents watched from the sidelines.

Lucas was working his way through the crowd, shaking hands, and thanking everyone for coming. He hadn't seen Brooke in a while, she was with Peyton and the girls last time he saw her. Nathan was around somewhere, being the best man had its responsibilities too. Speaking of his brother, he could really use him right about now. He spotted Jake, and sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry I think I'm needed." Lucas said to the people around him, as he made his way towards Jake.

"Thank God you're here. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Brooke is usually the one who handles all of this, she loves this type of thing."

"Well you might wanna find her, because they want you guys to do the first dance."

"Last time I saw her she was with Peyton."

"I just spoke to her, she said something about Brooke needing something from your room. But that was about half an hour ago."

"Thanks, I'll try there first. Maybe things just got a little overwhelming for her, and she needed some time to herself."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out down here."

"Great. Can you keep a look out for Nathan as well."

"Sure." Lucas nodded as he made his way out of the room, and towards the elevator.

* * *

He removed the key card from his pocket, and placed it into the door of the honeymoon suite. Pushing the door open, he stopped when he heard Brooke's voice.

"I had a great time, as always." Brooke said.

Lucas frowned, was she on the phone? He stepped into the room and slowly shut the door behind him. There was a lamp on somewhere in the room, but he couldn't see where, as he quietly made his way down the hallway into the room.

"But I mean look where we are. Is this really such a good idea?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. His wife of a matter of hours lay tangled in the sheets of their honeymoon bed, naked, beneath his brother. Tears began to prickle at the corner of his eyes as he breathed deeply. He watched the scene of betrayal unfold before him, feeling like an intruder on lives he knew nothing about. From somewhere deep inside, he found the courage to speak

"I'd love to know the answer to that question myself." He said trying to stop the tears from forming as anger struggled to forced its way to the surface. In this instance, anger won.

Both Brooke and Nathan jumped away from each other, as Lucas looked on with resentment. Brooke grappled with the sheets, pulling them close towards her, as Nathan grabbed his pants, and climbed into them as he began walking towards his brother.

"Lucas, this is not what it looks like."

He took a step backwards, placing his hand out in front of him, warding his brother off. "It looks like my _wife _in bed with my _brother._" Nathan stopped, not wanting to anger him further.

"I mean I could be imagining this whole thing. Why the hell I would imagine my wife in bed with my brother on the night of my wedding, is beyond me." Lucas laughed sarcastically, as he began pacing the room.

"Tell me, why would I go and imagine something like that, huh?"

"Lucas, I didn't mean to hurt you." Brooke said from the bed. "It all just kinda happened."

"What, you wake up this morning, and thought, hey I know, after I've married Lucas, why don't I bang his brother?"

"Dude, don't talk to her like that okay. It's my fault."

"What, you forced her? Because from where I'm standing, it looked pretty mutual, _bro._" He replied, spitting the final word out like a bad taste.

"That's not what I meant. We just, happened."

"Oh that's great. I don't have a right to be angry, because you guys 'just happened.'"

"We grew closer over the last couple of months, what with the wedding and everything, and one thing just led to…" Brooke began.

"Wait." Lucas stopped pacing and turned to face them, walking up to the bed. He stared Brooke in the eye, although she tried to avert her gaze, he wouldn't let her.

"How long have you two…I mean, when did it start?" He asked, suddenly no longer sure he wanted to know the answer.

Brooke could no longer hold his gaze, and looked to Nathan for support.

"A couple of months." Nathan replied, staring at his brother's back.

Lucas' head dropped, and he began to stumble backwards. The final twist in the knife, it had been happening right in front of him, and he had had no idea. He was no longer angry, just sad.

"So everything you said today was a lie?" he asked quietly.

"No. I do love you Lucas. I just, I don't know if I'm ready to be married to you." Brooke had found the courage to look up at him, as tears sparkled in her eyes.

Lucas looked her in the eye once more. "I came to tell you that they want us for the first dance as husband and wife."

Brooke looked up at Lucas as fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks, she didn't know what to say. But it didn't matter, because he beat her to it.

"I guess more than one person is going to be disappointed today then." With that, he turned and left the room.

"Lucas wait." Brooke called after him, but he was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 2

Lucas waited impatiently for the elevator to reach his floor. Repeatedly pressing the call button did little to hurry the process or make him feel any better. Once the doors opened he stepped inside, hitting the ground floor button, he braced himself against the side of the elevator, breathing deeply. Before he knew it, the doors had opened, and there were people waiting to get in. Taking a deep breath he pushed his way past them and out into the lobby. He had one goal, he kept his focus on the door in front of him, and all he needed to do was get there. On the other side was freedom; he just needed to get away from this hotel, away from _them_.

As he got closer he could see Jake out of the corner of his eye, he knew if he stopped there was no going back. He was not about to fall apart, forget the fact that he was a guy, for this had nothing to do with it, he did not want to give _them_ the satisfaction. He didn't want to see that look in Jake's eyes, the one that would bestow pity upon him, the look everyone would give him once they knew the truth. _That poor man, and right under his nose_, they wouldn't say it, but their eyes would. Jake called out to him, but he ran the last stretch and pushed through the doors, disappearing into the night.

* * *

He had no idea how many hours had passed before he found himself propped up on a bar stool in a half empty room. A cold beer was nestled between his palms, as he rolled it from one hand to the other. A woman at the other end of the bar smiled at him, but once she saw the look of sadness on his face, and his rumpled tux, she started up conversation with another male patron. His untouched beer was beginning to warm, as the condensation rolled down the bottle, soaking his hands. The atmosphere did little to distract him, a jukebox in the corner rattled off some country song of heartache and betrayal, but then didn't they all? Most of the customers appeared to be locals, each engrossed in simple conversations ranging from sports to family and friends. It seemed the kind of place one visited with friends, not to drown your sorrows, looking for answers at the bottom of a bottle. And it seemed as if it had taken affect on him, for he had yet to take a sip. He pushed himself back into a sitting position, discarding his beer he dried his hands on his pants. Voices could be heard outside, and became clearer when the door was opened, and in wandered a group of young people. Lucas didn't have to turn to face them to know that. He looked at his watch, it was getting late, and he had no idea where he was going to go, and the thought worried him a little.

One of the women in the primarily male group, stood from her seat. She was dressed in blue jeans, with a white spaghetti strap top, under a red, three quarter length sleeve wrap around that was tied at the side. Her auburn locks cascaded over her shoulders in waves, as she removed her cord jacket, placing it on the back of her chair.

"Okay guys I'm buying."

Cheers erupted from the table, as she took their orders and made her way to the bar.

The young woman stopped beside Lucas, as she gave the barman her order. She played with the beer mat on the bar, standing it on one of its corners, holding it at the top with one finger, as she flicked the mat, causing it to spin. Lucas watched her actions from the corner of his eye, but never rose to see her face, although the voice seemed familiar somehow, from a time long before. The barman placed some open beer bottles on the counter, as he went to work on the rest of her order.

"Hey Haley." One of the guys from the table yelled. "Don't forget the snacks."

After hearing that name Lucas paused. It had to be a coincidence, how many Haley's were there in the world? Besides, it had been years since he had seen his childhood best friend. For some reason he felt nervous, what if it was his Haley? Did he really want her to see him like this? The woman turned back to her friends, as she called.

"Charlie, when have I ever let you down?"

That voice. Something's you just don't forget. He slowly raised his head from its slumped position, as his eyes looked up at her. She was still facing her friends, but as soon as she turned around, her face changed from shock to surprise.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah Hales, its me." He sheepishly smiled.

She jumped towards him in excitement, wrapping her arms around him. He was a little surprised at first, but old habits die hard, and he wrapped his arms around her, suddenly feeling better for the first time that night. She pulled back from him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Let me get a look at you." She replied with a smile. "When did you turn into such a hottie?"

He smiled; it was his Haley all right.

"What are you doing here?"

He paused. "In town for a wedding."

"That explains the tux, anyone I know?"

He nodded slowly, but his face was saddened. "Me."

Her smile faltered for a moment, as she sat on a stool beside him. He turned back in his seat towards the bar, fiddling with his beer bottle. The barman stopped in front of Haley, and she handed him the money, her gaze never leaving Lucas.

"So, who is the lucky girl?" she asked quietly.

"Haley, everything all right?" one woman from their table called.

She turned to face them. "Everything's fine Suzie, just catching up with an old friend. Do you mind getting the drinks?"

"Course not." Suzie replied, as she collected the tray of drinks and returned to the table.

"Sorry about that." She said, her attention now fully on Lucas.

"Brooke." He said after a few moments' hesitation. He didn't know if he could bring himself to say her name.

"Wow you and Brooke huh, that's great. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He said as he began rolling the beer bottle between his hands again.

"Well I never would have guessed that." She said with a small smile. "If I remember correctly, I could always tell when you were keeping something from me. Besides, sitting alone at a bar on your wedding night, as apposed to the honeymoon suite with your wife, something tells me something's up."

He smiled bitterly, as he watched the beads of water roll down the bottle. "I thought today would be one of the best days of my life, clichéd huh?" Sadness filled his voice, glancing up at Haley as he continued. "I thought that today would be the start of the rest of my life." His gaze returned to his hands. "Instead I find that it's a lie." He was looking at her again. "I found her Hales, while I was downstairs at our reception, she was sleeping with my brother."

Haley put a hand on his arm, as he glanced back down at the table. Placing her arm around him, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Luke." She said quietly.

"Me too." He replied, leaning his head against hers.

* * *

He had no idea how long they had been sitting there talking, the bar was almost empty, and Haley's friends were gathering their coats. A woman walked towards them, Suzie, he thought her name was, put a hand on Haley's arm as she spoke.

"Haley, we're heading off now, are you ready?"

"I think I'm gonna hang around here for awhile longer. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"The tour bus leaves at 9am, you need a wake up call?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Okay, night."

"Night."

Her friends left the bar, closing the door behind them. The jukebox started up another depressing song, and Haley glanced across at Lucas, now in his white shirt, his jacket on the stool next to him. He glanced up at her, giving her a small smile.

"I think we need some different music." She said, as she fished into her pocket for some change, and made her way to the jukebox.

Punching in the number, she made her way back to Lucas. She stood before him, her hand outstretched. He turned to her, with a small smile, as he shook his head.

"Come on, you should at least dance with _someone_ today." He couldn't help it, a laugh escaped, albeit a small one.

He sighed, placing his hand in hers, she dragged him off the stool and into a space near the jukebox. She placed her arms around his neck, as his settled on her waist.

"There see, nothing to it."

"So what were your friends saying before, about a tour bus?"

"Oh it's just my tour bus is leaving tomorrow."

"Your tour bus?"

"Wow, I know it's been awhile, but this..."

"I'm really sorry Hales. I know I should have tried harder to keep in contact." He said sincerely.

"Lucas, I'm kidding. Besides it's a two way street, I didn't exactly make a grand effort either, life just gets in the way."

"I am sorry though."

"Me too."

"So, what's this tour bus all about?"

"Well, I've got a single coming out, I'm working on my album, and I'm just kinda promoting at the moment."

"Hales, that great, amazing even." He replied, leaning back a little to look into her eyes.

"Yeah things are really happening for me at the moment." She paused. "It just sucks that they aren't for you. And I have to leave in the morning for New York, we were just getting to know each other again."

"Well I've got the next two weeks off of work, as I'm meant to be on my honeymoon, maybe I could come and visit, that is, if your not too busy."

Haley stopped moving as an idea formed. "Why don't you come with me?"

"What?" Lucas asked with a surprised laugh.

"Come with me on tour."

"You do know that you're crazy, right?"

"Why not, you just said yourself you've got the next two weeks off, and it'll do you good to get away."

"Are you serious?" He asked as his chuckle subsided, and he began to give it serious thought.

"Totally. It'll be great, we can hang out, catch up on the old times, please Lucas?"

He threw his hands up with a bemused smile on his face. "Why the hell not?"

"Yes!" Haley shouted, hugging Lucas closer, as they continued dancing.

As the song ended, they gathered up their jackets, making their way outside. They began walking along the pavement, when Haley asked the question she knew he was dreading.

"So what are you doing about tonight?"

He chuckled, and then with a sigh, "Well I can hardly go back to my hotel room. The honeymoon suite is definitely out, as is the twin I shared with Nathan last night. Besides the hotel is full because of the wedding."

"Well my room has a couch with your name on it." She linked her arm through his.

"Thanks Hales, I don't know what I would have done without you."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed, sorry about the delay.

**Chapter 3**

Lucas awoke early that morning; there was something he had to do before he could leave with Haley for New York. If he was honest with himself, he had been thinking about it all night, before the exhaustion had finally taken over. He knew he had to return to the hotel, he just hoped that by going there early and getting it over with, he could avoid all the questions. He wondered what Brooke and Nathan had told everyone, the reason why they never had their first dance, why the groom was nowhere to be seen. Then he thought of his mom, she was probably wondering why he had gone without telling her. But then for all he knew, Brooke could have told them he was sick and needed the rest. He would have checked his phone for messages, but it was with the rest of his stuff. After folding the blanket he had used, he sat on the couch and wrote a quick note to his mom. He wouldn't go into detail, just tell her that he needed some time, and he would call when he was settled. After tearing the page from the pad, he jotted a short note to Haley. After tying his shoes, he slid into his jacket, and made his way to the door, closing it softly behind him.

Upon hearing the door close, Haley appeared from the bathroom, her toothbrush in her mouth, as she glanced into the living area of her hotel room. The sheets were folded up and placed on the couch, and a notepad sat atop of it. She picked it up as she read the note.

_Hales _

_Gone back to the hotel to get my stuff. Don't leave without me._

_Lucas _

She smiled, as she returned to the bathroom to clean her teeth.

* * *

Lucas had left the note for his mom at reception, and now he walked the corridor. He took a deep breath; as he stood outside of the twin room he had occupied with his brother. He didn't know whether or not he wanted him to be in the room. If he were then he would have to face him, and if he wasn't, it probably meant he was taking full advantage of the honeymoon suite. He didn't know which was worse, but if he could help it, he wanted to avoid any confrontation. He slowly placed the key card in the door, and opened it when the lights changed colour. Pushing the door open, he cautiously stepped into the room, and a mix of relief and pain crossed his features when he noticed both beds were empty. He quickly grabbed his suitcase from the closet, and opened it on the nearest bed. The majority of his clothes were already inside; they were only staying the one night anyway, so he went about collecting up the rest of his possessions. Opening the draws, he grabbed what was inside, and threw it carelessly into the suitcase, leaving out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and some shoes. Next he emptied the closet, and then disappeared into the bathroom to change. He was so focused on getting in and out as quickly as possible, that he didn't notice the sound of the door opening and closing. He grabbed his toothbrush and razor as he added them to his travel bag.

Nathan stopped as he entered the room, his gaze falling on the full suitcase that sat on the bed. He could hear sounds coming from the bathroom, but waited for his brother to emerge. He didn't know what he would say or how he would say it; he just had to get Lucas to listen to him.

After checking the bathroom over for his stuff, Lucas switched off the light, and walked back into the room. He stopped, however, when he laid eyes upon one of two people he could have lived without seeing for the rest of his life. Nathan stared at him.

"Lucas…" Nathan started, as Lucas continued his way to the bed, and placed his bag and clothes inside his case, zipping it closed. Picking up his jacket, he shrugged his way into it, keeping his back to his brother.

"This is ridiculous."

Lucas stopped, and turned towards his brother, causing Nathan to look away guiltily. Lucas turned back to his nightstand, grabbing his cell phone.

"You know what I mean. Lucas, you need to talk to Brooke, she's really upset."

Lucas turned with a laugh. "Brooke's upset? I can't believe that you have the nerve to stand here and tell me what to do."

"Lucas…"

"No, you don't get it. I don't care if she's upset, I don't care that she's hurting, at the very least its what she deserves. Both of you can go to hell."

He finished, as he grabbed his suitcase from the bed, and left the room.

* * *

When Lucas returned to Haley's hotel she had already checked out, and now stood waiting on the pavement. People surrounded her, some were loading baggage onto the tour bus, while others wandered around with schedules making sure everything was ready. He watched her from across the street; he couldn't believe the hand the world had dealt him. In the last twenty-four hours he had been married, cheated on, and reunited with his best friend. So much had changed in Haley's life, but as he gazed at her, and the hectic crowd around her, he realised, she was the same old Haley. And right now, that was exactly what he needed. And as if she sensed him watching her, she turned to him and smiled, waving him over. Looking both ways he crossed the street, stopping before her.

"Great you're here." She smiled.

"I'm just glad you didn't leave without me."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She said linking her arm in his. "Now lets get this thing loaded and get the hell out of here, what do you say?"

"I say that's the best offer I've had all week."

"That's good because it's the best offer you're gonna get." She smiled making her way onto the bus. Lucas smiled, shaking his head. He loaded his suitcase and joined her on the bus.

They took a seat next to each other at the back of the bus, away from the others. Lucas looked around and whistled. Haley sure had done well for herself. She looked at him, nudging him playfully with her elbow, causing him to chuckle.

"What was that for?"

"That whistle." Haley smiled; she drew her knees up in front of her, and wrapped her arms around them. "So it's gonna be a long drive, any ideas of what we could do?"

"Tell me what's been going on with you. And I don't mean the bridged version, I wanna here all of it. What happened after you left Tree Hill? And how come I'm only now finding out that my best friend since childhood is a superstar?"

"Okay first off, I'm not a superstar…"

"Not yet anyway." Lucas interrupted.

"And second, you know what happened after I left Tree Hill."

"Not everything, besides it will be good to hear about the old days."

"Okay grandpa, but you asked for it."

He smiled. "Hey who you calling grandpa, twenty five is still young."

"Where would you like me to start?" she asked bringing the conversation back to their memories.

"The day before we started high school." He said with a knowing smile. Haley rolled her eyes as she groaned.

"I knew I would never live this down." She said, pushing herself up in her seat and crossing her legs beneath her, placing her hands in her lap.

_It was bright and early Sunday morning, or at least to those who were awake it was. Haley James walked down the street with a spring in her step. It was the day before she started high school, and she was on her way to her best friend's house, they had a busy day ahead of them, unbeknownst to Lucas Scott. She bounced up the steps onto his porch, and gave a jaunty knock on the door. She hummed as she waited; gradually growing impatient she knocked again, this time a little louder and with more force. Still nothing. She stared at the door._

"_Lucas Eugene Scott, I'm coming in, and you better not be naked!" She yelled, as she opened the door and walked in._

_The room was dark; making her way over to the window she pulled the curtains, letting the sunlight stream through. She turned to face him her arms crossed, he was hidden beneath the covers, and mumbled when the bright light fell upon the bed._

"_Hales…what's going on? It's like…" he reached his arm out of the covers, and grabbed his alarm clock, pulling it back underneath with him. "6.30am on a Sunday!" he moaned._

"_We've got lots to do today. It may have escaped your attention, but we start high school tomorrow."_

"_Nope, I remember…you go on about it enough." He made sure he said the last part quietly. Unfortunately it wasn't quietly enough._

"_I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, now it's time to get up." She said, lifting the covers up in the air, and dropping them suddenly, as Lucas grappled with the sheets, and she turned away embarrassedly._

"_I'm gonna wait in the kitchen and pretend I didn't see that." She said hurriedly wandering off in the direction of the kitchen._

Lucas laughed as Haley put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe you're not embarrassed by this." She said looking up at him, using her arm to flip her hair over her head.

"Hey I was, but the look on your face…" he said with a chuckle. "You couldn't look me in the eye for the rest of the day."

"Well excuse me, I just thought you'd actually be wearing some underwear."

"Well if it helps, every night after that I did. You know, just in case you decided to drop by and sneak another look."

She pushed him away. "Like I ever would. And besides, how do you know the look on my face wasn't one of horror?"

Lucas stopped his smiling, which only made Haley laugh. "I totally had you."

"No, no you didn't."

"Nuh-uh."

"I was just playing along for your benefit."

She smiled, nodding her head. "I'm sure you were." She replied patronisingly.

They both smiled at each other. "So what do you want to hear about next? Kindergarten? My endless embarrassing accidents, where I usually ended up on my butt?"

"Speaking of your butt…" Lucas said raising his eyebrows, looking behind her, trying to get a view of her butt.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley replied her mouth wide open. She whacked him away with her hand, as a smile graced her lips and a blush lightened her cheeks.

"Hey last night you called me a hottie, I just want the chance to check you over as well."

"Yeah well, that isn't gonna happen."

Suzie made her way towards them, causing them to look up.

"Sorry Haley, could I just borrow you for one second? We have a couple of schedule questions to run by you."

"Sure, I could use a few minutes away from Pervy McPerverson over here anyway."

Suzie glared at Lucas, it was obvious that she was looking out for Haley, and Lucas shifted a little uncomfortably under her gaze. He gave a small smile as he spoke.

"She's just kidding."

"No I wasn't." Haley replied, as she stood and followed Suzie to the other end of the bus.

Lucas watched her leave, as his eyes descended to her butt; a small smile crossed his lips, as he turned his head to the side.

"And stop looking at my butt." She replied without turning around.

"How does she do that?"

* * *

They had stopped off to pick up supplies and stretch their legs, and were back on the road again. After reliving their lives from the day they met, there was one encounter they had yet to discuss. Whether or not they had consciously left it to last, or purely because it was one of their last moments together before everything changed, Haley's departure from Tree Hill, was where they soon found themselves.

"I guess that's pretty much it." She said finishing up her story.

"Are we ever gonna mention it?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to relive another sad ending?" she asked, referring to his recent ending with Brooke.

"That's the thing though, it wasn't the end. I mean here we are now, you and me again, it's kinda like you never left…you know except for all the other stuff that happened in between." He said giving her a small smile.

"Okay." She replied, squeezing his hand. "But if I start crying it's totally your fault." She smiled at him in return.

_Haley stood on the porch of her best friend's house, her eyes were red as if she had been crying, and had tried in vein to cover them. She stood nervously, wringing her hands as she stared at the door, putting off the inevitable. Sighing she took a step forward and raising her hand, knocked softly on the door. If he didn't answer then he wasn't home, which meant she didn't have to tell him, which meant that none of this was happening. But unfortunately for Haley he had heard, and opened the door to his bedroom, he smiled at her, until he noticed the red of her eyes, and the tears that she had so far kept under control, roll down her cheeks._

"_Lucas I…" was all she could manage before she broke down, and he pulled her to him, embracing her in his arms._

"_Ssshh Hales, it's okay, everything is okay." He replied rubbing her back, as he pulled away slightly to look her in the eye._

_She shook her head as they made their way inside, and she took her regular spot on his bed. That only made the tears stream faster, as she realised it would no longer be her spot. He sat beside her, placing a comforting arm around her. He waited until her tears stopped before he spoke._

"_Hales, what happened?"_

"_My parents." She sniffed. "They're moving, to California." She wiped her eyes as more tears threatened to spill. Lucas held her closer._

"_I'm sorry Hales."_

"_They're taking me with them." She added, as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Lucas pulled her to him once again; as his eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Neither spoke, they just held each other. Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat, as he tried to control his voice._

"_When…when do you leave?" he asked, his voice beginning to quiver._

"_Tomorrow." She whispered, as they held each other tighter. Lucas' eyes closed as the tears began to flow._

_After what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled apart, drying their eyes as Lucas got off the bed and began wandering around the room. He didn't want Haley to see him like this, it was taking everything she had not to fall apart again. He picked up his basketball, and rolled it around in his hands._

"_So ah, what are you doing about school?"_

"_My parents have arranged everything, I start next week." She said wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. "I mean could they have picked a worse time? It was always us against the world, and now with you joining the team, and Nathan being an ass, you need all the help you can get." She replied, as they shared a small smile._

"_You leave the ass to me." Haley smiled at his reply._

"_I could kick his ass before I leave if it helps." She replied shrugging her shoulders._

"_I'm sure you could."_

_Haley looked down at the floor. "I'm gonna miss this." She said quietly as she looked up. Lucas stopped his pacing to look at her, big mistake._

"_I don't want to go Luke." She cried. "You're my best friend, what am I gonna do without you?" Lucas sat next to her, his arm once again wrapped around her. He tried to lighten the mood._

"_You don't think you're getting rid of me that easily do you?" Haley shrugged. "We'll see each other over summer, and Thanksgiving and Christmas. Besides I have an amazing present picked out for you already, so you'll have to come and visit."_

"_I know we'll see each other, its just, it won't be the same." She replied sniffing back the tears._

"_I know Hales, I know." _

Haley shuffled slightly in her seat. "Boy, I bet you're glad you brought that moment up. Nothing like a walk down the memory lane of heartache and loss huh?"

"I really did miss you Hales. High school was never the same without you."

"It was never the same without you either."


End file.
